


Could Have Been Us

by champagne_for_breakfast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teen Romance, Tumblr AU, falling in love over text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_for_breakfast/pseuds/champagne_for_breakfast
Summary: "Hey.. um. I don’t wanna seem rude but can I ask you a question?"Tony chuckles a little. He never got an ask like that before but he knows how to deal. He answers with a short "sure".And he’s not disappointed when after a few minutes another little red “1” pops up above the letter symbol."So, um, I saw this post on your blog. And, well, it got me wondering. Are you gay?"--Steve and Tony meet over tumblr, but little do they know that they are actually in the same class together. (Written directly after watching Age Of Ultron in 2015)





	Could Have Been Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic that I publish on here, but I did post this on tumblr before when I first wrote it in 2015, directly after having seen Age Of Ultron.
> 
> This is based on real life events aka how I met my best friend in high school.

It’s one of these days again…

Tony’s sitting on his bed, his laptop in his lap, just scrolling through his tumblr dashboard. He’s reblogging this and that again, not really sticking to his blog’s main topic but he’s sure his followers don’t mind that much.

He’s just another 16 year old on that website blogging about 80’s bands and movies and books he likes, it’s not as if he has that many followers anyway but he likes to spend his afternoons on tumblr. It gives him a chance to relax after school.

It’s another few minutes until he realizes the little red “1” above the letter symbol. He quickly clicks it and is redirected to his ask box. There’s an ask from one of his new followers, some hipster blog he supposes.

The ask itself is pretty simple.

_Hey.. um. I don’t wanna seem rude but can I ask you a question?_

Tony chuckles a little. He never got an ask like that before but he knows how to deal. He answers with a short _sure._

And he’s not disappointed when after a few minutes another little red “1” pops up above the letter symbol.

_So, um, I saw this post on your blog. And, well, it got me wondering. Are you gay?_

The brunette stares at his laptop’s screen for a while. Well, that’s as blunt as it gets.

_Bisexual, actually. What kinda post are you talking about?_

This time Tony decides to answer privately and refreshes his ask box every few seconds.

Nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing… nothing… 1.

“That was quick”, Tony smiles to himself. He’s alone at the moment, but his parents will be home soon so he’s pleasantly surprised that this person is answering at such a speed.

This time there’s a link in his ask and beneath it another sentence that startles the brunet. _My name’s Steve btw. And I’m bi too. Nice to meet you._

Steve? That sounds polite enough for Tony to reply with his own name and a short _pleasure’s all mine_. He gets to think a little. Steve is a very common name, there’s a Steve in his class actually but Tony’s not bothered by that fact. His friend group doesn’t include Steve and that’s good. The only class they actually share – well, that Tony’s aware of – is his creative writing class (he needs credit points, don’t ask).

So the name doesn’t really strike him as something abnormal and he keeps chatting for the rest of the night with this guy.

Tony learns a lot about him. Steve Rogers, born in Brooklyn, his age, even though he’s about two months older and he has similar interests as Tony himself. Tony can feel they’ll have some amazing conversations on tumblr.

When it’s time to go to bed (it’s 2 am and Tony has to be up by 6), Tony is disappointed. He would love to chat more with Steve but well, that’s it.

He receives one last ask before he shuts off his laptop.

_Good night, nice dreams, Tony. <3_

\--

It’s a week later and Tony sits at the bus stop waiting, boring himself to death, probably. Suddenly his phone chimes. He’s got a new message.

_You’re now in the group chat “creative writing”._

Tony has to read it twice before he realizes what his WhatsApp is telling him. Then he proceeds to scroll through the numbers of people being in this chat – and his class obviously – as well. He quickly saves them all. He already has some numbers like Pepper’s or Rhodey’s, but there are a few new ones. Like Natasha’s or Clint’s. As he sees the last name in the list his finger hovers over the save as contact button.

There, right behind the number it says _Steve Rogers_ to identify. Tony holds in his movements. Could this be…? No. Impossible. In no way could this be _his Steve_ …

\--

It’s another week later when something interesting happens.

He’s sitting at the bus stop again waiting for his bus as his phone chirps at him. It’s a new message.

He doesn’t bother to check who it’s from. Tony just reads the message as he usually would.

_You wanted to give me your folder. Physics, remember?_

Tony sucks in a breath and tries to remember who he had promised this now but he doesn’t remember. So he types a quick “ _Nope, no idea._ ” before pocketing his phone again. Not even one second goes by before he has an answer.

_Oops, sorry. That was meant for Thor._

Now the brunet’s attention is raised so he checks the name above the message. Steve Rogers.

_It’s no problem. Do you still need the folder tho? I could give you mine?_

Tony realizes too late that this is a bad idea since he has no idea where Steve is right now.

_Thank you but no. That’s really nice of you but I’m probably at the other end of NY right now so don’t bother._

After that the brunet doesn’t reply.

\--

He doesn’t know how this progressed into _this_ but he’s not really opposed to it. Almost every day Steve from his creative writing class and Tony write messages via WhatsApp, they get to know each other better throughout their conversations and soon they talk in the class they share and sit next to each other during their lunch break.

Sadly Steve from tumblr and Tony aren’t chatting with each other quite as often as Tony would have liked to but that’s okay for him. He’s got Steve from school.

\--

One day Tony talks to Natasha because they actually have quite a lot of classes together even though Tony never realized this. The brunet doesn’t know what started their conversation but now they are wildly arguing about the _Metaphor_ with a capital m from _The Fault In Our Stars_. Yes, Tony has read that book, he’s 16, sue him.

“All I’m saying is John Green is an amazing author!” the red head says fiercely.

Tony retorts with a short “I never doubted that but come on, that metaphor thing is getting out of hand, don’t you think?”

Natasha opens her mouth as if she wants to say something but Clint shuts her up with a hand over her mouth and an exasperated “Please don’t…”

Either way this settles the argument because Natasha loves Clint and she would do anything for him. Strange thing actually…

It turns out Clint has a very good timing as the bell rings right after he finishes his sentence indicating the lesson’s beginning.

Tony walks over to his seat and prepares for not listening for the next two lessons.

After the class finishes Tony catches up to Natasha walking to the cafeteria to get some lunch. “You know, you would be perfect for tumblr.” Tony states casually while falling into step with the red head.

The girl just grins, nods and says with the same casualty “I know, that’s why I have a blog. Just like everyone else in our creative writing class.”

Tony has to physically refrain himself from letting his mouth drop open. “You gotta give me your URL, _I have to follow you_!”

\--

It’s one of those days again where you don’t know what to do with yourself. Where you just want to lay in bed and don’t want to talk to anyone.

It’s way past noon but Tony is still lying in bed not caring about anything when he remembers the conversation he had with Natasha. _Everyone else_ , she had said. Including Steve?

He’s out of bed faster than he can blink and has his phone already on his WhatsApp chat with Steve typing out a quick message.

_Say, do you have a tumblr blog as well? Natasha told me about it._

After half an hour of waiting for Steve to come online he finally gets an answer. There’s a link. An URL that seems far too familiar for Tony’s liking.

It’s _his Steve from tumblr_. The same person. Bisexual Steve who he hardly talks to anymore and the nice blond guy from his writing class are the same person.

Tony halts in his step.

He writes out his own URL and sends it to Steve. The brunet wants to see a reaction. If the blond would recognize the link as well.

He does. In the form of “ _You’re…. you? Oh my… well, now you know more about me as some people that have known me my whole life._ ”

Tony should have been shocked then but he just isn’t. There were too many coincidences. If Tony had put two and two together he would have known…

_Same. But I’m glad that you’re, well, you._

\--

After that Steve and Tony talk way more than they used to. They smile at and greet each other every time they see each other during school.

They spend much more time together whenever they can. They write 24/7. They learn each other’s secrets. They talk about everything.

Tony considers Steve to be his best friend in this moment more than ever.

\--

One of these days Tony feels blue while sitting on the bus on his way home from school. Of course there’s only one person he wants to talk to.

_You know, this life sucks. I don’t wanna go to school, I don’t wanna go home, I’m so sick of it all… ugh_

Steve’s reply comes not even a minute later.

_You ok?_

_But yeah, same. This is ridiculous…_

Tony doesn’t know how to answer the first question.

_Exactly! I just wanna go to a place far far away and just not return for a long time._

He looks at Steve’s icon in the top left corner of his phone’s screen. See’s the button saying _typing…_ and just a few seconds later there’s a new message.

_I’m coming with… You know what I wanna do?_

_What?_

_Dance in the rain. It’s in all the movies, I mean, that must be so refreshing and just think about it… you must feel so light dancing while the rain is pouring down around you…_

The brunet can practically hear Steve’s sigh after this sentence.

He understands. He wants that too.

_Same. And kissing in the rain. That’s the most romantic thing to do… Just you and the person you love kissing while the rain keeps falling…_

_Oh yes, please…_

Somehow Tony feels better talking to Steve. It makes him loosen up, helps him rewind. It’s better than sleeping for twelve hours straight somehow but Tony doesn’t question it. Steve’s always there for him and he’s glad for this fact.

_I want to kiss someone in the rain._

Tony doesn’t know why he writes it again, it’s obvious.

_If we’re ever at the same place during a downpour, I’m kissing you._

The brunet’s smile couldn’t have grown bigger.

_Aye, aye Captain!_

He’s sure Steve will know he just did a salute.

\--

A few days later Tony finds Steve’s blog full with pictures and gifs of people kissing and dancing in the rain. It’s kinda cute to see Steve reacting to their conversations.

There’s one gif in particular that gets to Tony. It’s colorful with two young guys kissing. One blond and one brunet. You can actually feel the love between these two just watching the gif.

But what startles him is Steve’s tagging on this post.

_“#Tony look at this #could have been us”_

For a moment Tony doesn’t know how to react. Then he feels the blood rushing through his veins to his face as his cheeks become a soft pink color.

\--

It isn’t really their Thing with a capital t.

No, really.

Well, it becomes a thing. Nonetheless.

Tony’s tagging posts with _#Steve look at this_ if they remind him of his blond best friend.

Steve does the same with the tag _#Tony look at this_.

Tony kinda likes it.

\--

After another month Steve and Tony sit together at lunch again talking about their days while Clint and Natasha sit at the other end of the table gazing at each other lovingly. It a sickeningly sweet sight, those two are.

“I had the weirdest dream last night…” Steve starts, staring at his lunch intently. Tony looks up from his lunch and over to the blond. “Yeah?” he asks. Trying to get Steve to continue.

The blond doesn’t look up, just keeps talking quietly with a small smile spreading on his lips. “Well, you were there and I was there as well. We were… at this small house in the forest. Really cool there, just like in the movies.” As Steve talks Tony resumes eating, his gaze never leaving his best friend’s figure. “And one evening we were just kinda talking and watching TV. Then you looked at me all… intently. And you just kinda…” Tony can swear Steve was blushing even though he can’t really see Steve’s face from this angle. The blond takes a quick breath. “Well, you kissed me and then we… did some stuff.”

Tony feels himself blush as well. “You mean, like…” his voice is barely a whisper. “… _sex_?”

Steve goes even redder than before if possible but he nods his head.

Due to the fact that the blond doesn’t look up still, Tony decides to speak again. “Well… could have been worse, I guess.” he tries to joke. Steve looks at him then, his eyes wide and growing even larger. “I mean, you’re pretty hot.” Tony continues. “Could have been way worse. And you dreamed of me which is okay if I had to decide. Was it any good?” Tony asks, grinning at his best friend like a maniac.

Steve’s smile grows larger until he has to refrain from laughing. He’s shaking his head as he’s quietly stating “ _You_ are an idiot, Tony Stark.”

\--

That night Tony’s lying in bed and his brain just won’t shut up. He’s thinking about Steve and the dream the blond’s had. He can’t get it out of his head. Steve and him, they are best friends and now Steve dreams something like this and actually tells him?

That’s crazy.

But Tony can’t quite place the feeling in his gut. The warmth and the fondness. The feeling of wanting to be near Steve and talking to him 24/7.

It doesn’t make sense to the brunet but whatever it is he’s dealing with, he doesn’t want it to go away…

\--

As time progresses so does Tony and Steve’s friendship. Sometimes they stay after school hours on the football field near the bleachers, talking about this and that, doing their homework together or just sitting there enjoying each other’s company.

They are closer than ever. Sometimes Steve takes Tony’s hand during lunch break, playing with his fingers, tracing his own against the brunet’s fingers. Or Tony lays his head on Steve’s shoulder when they’re sitting next to each other. Sometimes there are fingers playing with the curls in his neck when they’re like this. Sometimes they hug each other to say goodbye instead of just smiling at each other. And pretty often they stare into each other’s eyes, grinning and smiling like maniacs.

These smiles are reserved for these two best friends only.

\--

One afternoon they’re sitting on the bleachers. Well Steve’s sitting, Tony’s lying down on the benches. Tony’s head is in Steve’s lap, the blond’s fingers run through the brunet curls lazily. There’s silence, all the students left already, these two remaining.

The brunet’s looking at the sky, searching the clouds for silhouettes, occasionally pointing some out to his best friend. After a few moments Tony realizes Steve isn’t at the sky, but at his face instead.

“What are you thinking about?” he asks, looking into the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.

Steve smiles at him. “You know, back when we were talking about kissing in the rain?”

Tony does remember, that’s basically one of the most important points during their friendship, so he nods.

“Well, I was thinking… You and me, we aren’t in relationships, so maybe, when it rains the next time, maybe… you know… we could just kiss each other?”

Tony tries to ignore the beat his heart just skipped, really, he does. But he fails miserably. He feels his mouth shape a perfect “o” form but he closes it quickly again. A large grin spreads over his face as he’s nodding his head in Steve’s lap.

“Yeah, sure. Next time it rains and we’re at the same place, okay?”

“Okay.”

\--

It’s a Thursday evening and Tony’s lying in bed with a headache and pain shooting through every muscle of his body. Tomorrow’s no school so he can sleep in without worrying about missing too many lessons.

He doses off until around midnight. Most of the pain subsides during that time and Tony feels better. He checks his phone for the exact time just to see a new message from Steve.

_I did it. I danced in the rain. And I loved it even though I’m soaked to the bone now._

Tony can’t help the grin slipping on his face as he drifts back to dream land.

\--

A month later Natasha invites Tony to a _no-it’s-not-a-party-Tony_. They’re hanging out at Clint’s house because his parents aren’t home and he’s living the closest to school so they don’t have to walk that far.

Everyone’s lying in the grass of the football field except for Steve and Tony. Everyone has a beer in hand and Thor is blaring music even though Bucky is complaining about the _techno-shit, come on play something people actually listen to_.

Bruce is talking to Rhodey and Pepper sitting on a blanket.<

Tony puts his head on Steve’s shoulder after a few minutes. “You know, your shoulder is perfect to rest on. It has the perfect height and it’s so comfortable!” Tony states but it’s probably more the beer talking than his brain. He looks over to his friends and laughs at the stunt Clint tries to pull on Sam.

In that moment he decides he loves his group of friends.

He feels Steve turning to look at him and gazes up at him as well. The blond is smiling the smile reserved only for Tony, there’s an excited sparkle in his eyes. He looks back to his friends as he takes a sip of his beer but Tony’s gaze stays on Steve’s face.

Suddenly Natasha stand up from her place on the grass and walks over. “Do you guys want something to eat? We’re getting something from the Shawarma place down the road.”

The brunet straightens up. “I’m coming with you.” he decides and stands up from his place on the bench. Natasha kisses Clint and asks the rest of the group what they want before Tony, Bucky, Steve and her leave to get the food.

As they give their order Tony can feel hands slipping around his waist as Steve hugs him from behind. For Bucky and Natasha it’s a sweet sight, but for Tony it’s the best feeling in the world. He’s always had a sweet spot for hugs from behind and the fact that he has a tiny crush on Steve makes this so much better.

He hears the blond’s voice right next to his ear when he says “Sometime I forget that we’re not actually together.”

In that moment they get the food and walk back to the field. Steve and Tony sitting back down on the benches sharing their food with each other, feeding each other french fries every then and now. They don’t seem to realize that the rest of the group is watching them with smiles on their faces.

\--

Another week later, it is summer now, Steve is sitting on the bleachers when Tony comes from his last class of the day. He can see the dark clouds in the sky and knows the signs.

“It’s gonna rain.” he says as soon as he’s in hearing distance.

Steve looks up from his physics homework, seemingly startled by Tony’s sudden appearance. He’s nodding though, as if he knew that already.

Tony sits down across from the blond and opens his own textbook. It’s half an hour later that the rain begins to fall. It’s not just a few drops, no it’s a downpour from the first second and the best friends are soaked in not even a minute.

Tony puts his textbook into his bag pack and sees Steve do the same before the blond’s grinning maniacally at him. He takes Tony’s hand in his own and pulls him from the bleachers to the football field.

“What are you doing?” The brunet screams over the sound of the rain pouring.

Steve just grins even wider before pulling Tony flush against his body. “We promised each other.” Realization flashes in Tony’s mind and he feels his lips pulling into a smile.

“You sure?” he asks again though.

Steve nods, takes Tony’s face in both hands and leans closer. Their lips are millimeters from each other. The brunet realizes his best friend is giving him the opportunity to think this through. But he doesn’t need to.

Tony leans forwards and crashes his lips against his best friend’s. His eyes flutter closed because that’s how it’s supposed to be. Darkness and just the feeling of lips against lips. There are no fireworks behind his eyelids or something. No, just the feeling of total and utter happiness. It’s everything Tony has hoped for when he thought about kissing Steve.

It’s innocent but still loving, caring even. And the brunet loves every last second of this.

They part before any tongues come into contact but Tony keeps his eyes closed and presses closer against Steve. The blond is panting and smiling down at Tony.

Lazily the brunet mutters something inaudible.

“What was that?”

“Sometimes I forget as well. That we’re not together, I mean…”

Tony opens his eyes. They’re still standing in the pouring rain, too close for just being friends. Close enough that it would be easy to kiss again.

“Then why aren’t we?” the blond’s voice is right next to his ear.

Tony looks up into Steve’s crystal blue eyes. He can’t believe his ears. His expression must be enough for his best friend to know what he’s thinking.

“You really want to be…?” he leaves the sentence unfinished, knowing Steve understands.

The blond nods, suddenly unsure.

Tony wraps his arms around his best friend before pressing their lips together again. Because that’s where he is supposed to be. Wrapped up against his best friend and hopefully future husband, kissing in the rain, feeling the happiest he’s ever been.

“I love you so much.” he mumbles against the blond’s lips.

He thinks he hears the words fall from the other’s lips as well but the rain around them is too loud.

Maybe, just maybe, this is where he belongs for the rest of time. Maybe they were destined to be together…


End file.
